


【KK】原来是魅魔啊38

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊38

“相叶？”

“相叶？”

“喂，相叶！”

像是叫醒了一个睡着的人，相叶雅纪恍然回神，带着些许困惑和茫然。

然后才感觉到，自己右侧的肩胛骨隐隐发疼。

那是光一为了让他不再发愣，不得不大力拍打的地方。

但即使回过了神，相叶的眼睛还是死死地盯着二宫的左手。

怪不得。

二宫那副死水一样平静无波的表情让相叶惶恐，心惊又愤怒，他想打碎这潭死水，想让他的小和重新鲜活起来昨天晚上他终于忍不住了，在二宫语气嘲讽却面无表情的一句接一句的顶撞中，将人给按进了柔软的床铺里。

暗精灵后背上的伤口已经愈合，余毒都清干净了，只是身体还虚着，魔法和精神力也远远没有恢复。

刚开始二宫像个没有生命的物件一样地逆来顺受，后来随着相叶动作愈发的粗鲁，虽然也被动的起了兴致，却还是倔强地一声不吭。

直到相叶想攥着二宫的两只手腕，将他的胳膊固定在头顶。

二宫被捏住手腕的那一瞬，就短促地惨叫了一声，然后狠狠咬了相叶一口。

出了血，还差点被扯下一块肉。

就咬在肩膀上，靠近胳膊的位置。

相叶被这疼痛刺激得不再失控，但心底也埋下了疑惑。

怪不得二宫的反应这样强烈。

相叶看着二宫那条疤痕遍布微微有些扭曲的胳膊，终于明白了。

他现在才知道。

“Nino……”

在场的所有人表情都变了，丽丝安娜更是皱着眉头，叫了二宫一声。

她话没说完，但所有人都明白她的意思。

相叶也明白，他想得更远了些。

他看见二宫轻叹了口气，准备开口。

相叶开始恐惧，他乞求二宫不要说话，他不想听到那个让他害怕的答案。

“我退出了‘白银之手’，这是代价。”二宫说出这句话的时候，甚至嘴角还挂着一抹笑，那是嘲讽的笑容。

相叶的嘴唇都哆嗦了，二宫还是把这句话，这句让他身心备受煎熬的猜测，给证实了。

“就算退出了‘白银之手’，也……”丽丝安娜的眉头却并没有松开。

只有银杏一脸不解，在场的所有人，都或多或少明白了她的意思。

因为这说不通。

“白银之手”的规矩，自由加入，但如果想退出，就一定得付出比在公会里获得的要多的代价。举个例子，入会是0，在公会里获得了10，那么想要退会，就得至少付出11，才能离开。

每个人都知道二宫很能存钱，以他偷过光一钱袋和空间袋的水平来看，如果铁了心想离开公会，大不了把所有钱都交出去，那怎么样都能够得上“11”了。

没道理让他付出这样惨烈的代价。

二宫是左撇子，废了他的左手，对于独行侠暗精灵来说，几乎等于绝了他的生路。

“白银之手”，为什么要行如此狠绝之事？

除非……

“你是……百年传奇？”光一语气迟疑，在看到二宫点头后，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“‘曾经’，是的。”二宫特意纠正了一下，“现在没什么‘百年传奇’了，只有半死不活的暗精灵二宫和也而已。”

全部的积蓄，换得退出白银之手的机会，而那一百一十四道添加在左手和小臂上的伤口，则刚好砸碎他积累了一百一十四年的，“百年传奇”的名声。

二宫和也在“白银之手”公会待了一百五十年，而现在，没了名声，没了积蓄，没了健康完整的身躯，仅仅只剩下了一个千疮百孔的灵魂。

还拖着满身的狼狈和破败，挣扎着踏上繁星城的土地，想要见一见那个黏在他脑子里，无法忘掉的男人。

“别这么说，小和，我不许你这么说……”相叶用一只颤抖的手捂住了眼睛，语调也跟着发抖，充满了痛苦。

他不敢再去看二宫，不敢再去看对方脸上那种“今天死了也不错”的表情。

因为二宫和也，已经见到了相叶雅纪，还和他翻云覆雨，现在，死而无憾了。

“剛，你能救他的吧，对吧，对吧？”相叶放下手，露出通红的双眼，抓着德鲁伊的衣襟，像抓着最后一根救命稻草。

“相叶，这事跟你，又有什么关系呢。”还没等剛回答，二宫就开了口，语气特别的无所谓。

“有关系啊小和！你为了我——”相叶激动了起来。

“打住，别往自己脸上贴金，我这么做，完全是为了我自己，跟你屁关系都没有。”二宫还是那副懒洋洋的态度，只是落在身侧不自觉抽搐的左手，暴露了他并不平静的内心。

相叶雅纪，算我求求你了，能不能不要总在这么要命的地方，这么敏锐？像平日里的那个笨蛋，不是挺好的吗！

“行，你为了你自己，退出白银之手，你为了你自己，任由那些人把你的左手弄成这个样子，你为了你自己，截下了发给我的催债单子，用命去还钱，是不是？”相叶咬牙切齿，“那我告诉你二宫和也，我也为了我自己，会不惜一切代价治好你的左手，你听明白了吗？”

“相叶雅纪，你有毛病吗？”二宫埋在心里的秘密被对方给抖了个干净，他面色发白，后退了一小步。

“小和……”相叶脸上没了之前的歇斯底里，也没了之后的崩溃痛苦，他只是静静地看着二宫，眼睛一瞬不瞬。

二宫不自在地移开了视线。

相叶的话让他觉得羞耻，这些本来就是见不得光的补偿，二宫习惯了等价交换，在他看来，帮着去还债，是对相叶没有把他抓起来去换赏金的补偿，而交还会徽，砸碎名声，则是他贪婪的妄念，想要以此来换取一次平等的机会。

“百年传奇”已经死了，你不再属于“骑士团”，我不再属于“白银之手”，那我们是不是，是不是……

可相叶将这一切都敞开了放在光天化日之下，赤裸裸坦荡荡的，二宫却觉得自己似乎被映照得龌龊不堪。

“Nino，你的手……”剛赶在事态向着不可掌控的方向发展之前，果断地转移了大家的注意力，但他眉头皱得死紧，“我不确定，我好像是看到过……但又记得不太清楚……”

“你有办法的吧，我就知道小剛你一定有办法的！”相叶脸上透露着狂喜，一改之前的颓唐模样，也仿佛没听出来剛语气里的犹豫和迟疑。

“相叶蠢货，人家都说不确定记不太清楚了，你是选择性耳聋，还是间歇性失智啊？”恶毒的揶揄不要钱似的从二宫嘴里倒出来，他似乎想通过这种方式，将相叶给推得远远的。

算了，现在我也不欠你的，你也不欠我的，要不就一别两宽，各自欢喜吧。

“哎呀我想起来了！”银杏跟灵魂出窍终于回到躯体里了一样，突然说话，把所有人都吓了一大跳。

“充久之前跟我说过他的想法，我觉得可行诶！不过需要个亡灵法师，级别越高越好！”银杏话里的逻辑乱七八糟，但大家都听懂了。

“混血可以吗？我们刚好认识一个亡灵法师！”剛一手揪住想趁机溜走的二宫，一手指着自己问银杏。

“是谁？”银杏没回答剛的第一个问题。

“一个姓桑图的前辈，快四千岁了。”光一替剛回答了银杏。

“那就没问题啦。”银杏笑眯眯地，“咱们去找桑图前辈吧？到了那我再详细跟你说。”

“光一你和丽娜前辈接着准备物资吧，别让小崽子们玩得太疯，有事我会联系你的！”剛闻言，丢下一句话，拽着二宫就在前面带路，大步流星地走了。

相叶赶紧追上去，忙不迭地问银杏，“银杏前辈，您的话是什么意思？”

“给他换一条新胳膊啊。”银杏的话从空中传来，平淡冷静带着轻飘的语气，令人胆战心惊的内容。

死人不能复生，断肢不能再生，这是梅林世界针对智慧生物的两大法则。

也因此有人戏称为“两不生法则”。

虽然不论多严重的伤口，魔药和魔法都能基本治愈，但若是被砍掉了手脚，那不管多么高明的法师，就都对此束手无策了。

二宫左手伤得太严重，魔法经络全部断裂，粉碎性骨折愈合不良导致骨骼畸形，剛经过简单的查看，就判断出，这条胳膊除非拆了换条新的，否则就没有治疗的必要了，因为根本治不好。

他替二宫难过，但这也是没办法的事。没想到，银杏居然说，堂本充久研究了个法子，似乎能把二宫治好？

剛意外极了，自从若木神殿归来，剛再次清晰地感觉到，自己的父亲，到底是个多么了不得的妖孽。

到了桑图那里，银杏将充久研究出的魔法详细地从头说到尾，听得桑图两眼发亮，虽然现阶段，这个断肢再生的魔法还是纸上谈兵，但亡灵法师以自己丰富的经验来看，这个魔法的成功的概率在七成以上。

所有亡灵法师都是研究狂人，桑图也不例外，她当即就挂起无限期闭门谢客的牌子，不把二宫的左手重新接上不罢休。

如果魔法成功了，那将是一个无人可以逾越的里程碑。

一个月后，智者房间中。

二宫盘腿坐在地毯上，若有所思地端详着自己的左手，慢慢握拳，用力，看着不甚明显的肌肉一条一条鼓起，再放松，肌肉隐没到皮肤之下，像浪涛之后暂时恢复平静的海面。

双手合十，五根指头贴在一起，还是能看出来细微的差别。

左手和右手相比，指节更细，指尖也稍稍长了一点。

“再过一周左右，你的左手就会变得和原来的那只一样了。”这是桑图的原话。

所有人的努力，让魔法成功了。

桑图总结了厚厚的一本笔记，研究之魂在熊熊燃烧，她迫不及待地想卸了智者的差事，去找自己的德鲁伊老朋友，共同完善这个伟大的魔法。

“我说，你总这么躲着，也不是个办法吧？”一个声音自头顶响起，打断了二宫的沉思。

剛坐到了他对面。

“恩情太重，无以为报，就只能躲着了。”二宫苦笑一声，意有所指。

“那就以身相许呗，歌里不都这么唱？”剛的态度相当无所谓。

二宫不说话了。

其实，他是有些害怕长久而亲密的人际关系的。

可能跟他从小就一个人长大有关，虽然一直跟着暗精灵小队，但他无父无母，小队里的其他成年人将他当做工具，扮可怜骗钱财，钻小洞偷东西，二宫要拼命证明自己的价值，才能不被丢去当做吸引魔兽的诱饵。

这个世界在很早以前就教会了他一个道理，只有利益和金钱是永恒的，并且永不会背叛。

二宫从来没想过，会有那么一天，会有那么一个人，只为了给他治好胳膊，就亲自参与了一次充满了未知和不确定的魔法实验，甚至这个傻瓜亲自动手，砍掉了自己左边手肘以下的全部肢体，作为肢体再造的原始材料。

虽然最后他们成功了，可事情又不能从结果去推过程，失败和成功的概率一半一半，谁知道最后的天平到底会向哪边倾斜呢。

一旦失败，砍掉了的手可就接不回去了。

二宫比对方更加清楚，这对一个人类，尤其是一个魔法师来说，到底意味着什么。

魔法会因为经络不再完整而逐渐消散，会变为普通人，会迅速衰老，结束一生。

相叶雅纪，你就是个大傻逼。

“说得倒轻松。”暗精灵最后，还是回避了剛的话。

“在一起对你又没什么损失。”剛耸耸肩，并没有放过二宫。

“你不懂……”二宫眼神放空，相叶那种一根筋的家伙所执着的，恰恰是他畏惧的。

二宫毫不怀疑，如果他遇到了什么生命危险，相叶能毫不犹豫地以命换命。

所以才想要逃跑。

“我懂啊，”剛却露出了一个好看的笑容，“如果有一个人，爱你如生命，不，是爱你胜过他自己的生命，那为什么要错过他呢？我劝你好好考虑考虑，再决定是否就此分道扬镳。”

剛说完，不等二宫反应，就起身离开了扫帚间。

都素了一个月了，欲求不满的魅魔，要去找那个爱他如生命的混血暗精灵，亲亲抱抱举高高，进行生命大和谐去了。

通过精神链接得到消息的光一，早就洗好澡绿着眼睛等在了床上。

来啊！造作啊！一起大战三百回合几天几夜不下床啊！

魅魔刚一推开门，暗精灵就“嗷”一声扑了上去，把人按在门板上就是一通狂亲。

双人床“嘎吱嘎吱”响了三天。

光一和剛的床上运动，是被迫提前结束的。

因为大野智通过“苍蓝蔷薇”主动联系他们，问他们出没出发，方便的话，最好尽快去找他。

“出什么事了？”虽然还没爽透，但大野智这不同寻常的举动，还是让光一咽下了那些不满，严肃了神情。

“不太好说……得等你们到了，我指给你们看。”大野智眉头一皱，很苦恼的样子。

“好，准备工作也做完了，我们几个小时以后就出发，到时候见！”剛当即拍板，没人反对。

“嗯，到时候见！”

通话被掐断了。

三个小时后，“苍蓝蔷薇”停靠在港口，准备扬帆起航。

潘和健次郎早就去船上玩了，丽丝安娜和银杏也饶有兴致地参观这艘塞壬战船，光一和剛还在岸上，和前来送行的相叶说话。

相叶几次三番地欲言又止，不断用余光查看港口来来往往的人，每次都失望地收回视线。

剛早就看出来了他的心不在焉，却不点破，也暗中警告光一不要多事。

暗精灵百思不得其解，抓心挠肝地想知道到底怎么回事，剛却一直一直跟相叶扯些有的没的，光一都替他着急，最后实在受不了了，找了个理由先上了船，眼不见心不烦。

光一心里还盘算着，等启航的，他一定要把所有话都从剛嘴里掏出来。

“小和他……”光一走了，相叶才终于问出了口，他一直都知道，也许是因为两个人在情侣中扮演的角色相同，二宫和剛很聊得来，这几天都没见到二宫的人影，相叶真的怕二宫干脆是藏进了“苍蓝蔷薇”里，就此不告而别。

“我也不太清楚呢。”没想到剛却轻轻摇了摇头，“听我一句，雅纪，有些事情，还是顺其自然的好，不要强求。后会有期。”

剛说完，就轻盈地跳上了“苍蓝蔷薇”的甲板。

号角吹响，船缓缓开出了港口。

独留相叶雅纪一个人，失魂落魄地站在原地，和码头上的人来人往，格格不入。

顺其自然啊……

相叶自然懂得剛的意思，也明白二宫为什么想要离开。他应该成全，应该释然才对的，可还是难受啊，像有人在他心脏的位置扎了根钉子，还在不停地往下敲。

“那个……重新认识一下，我叫二宫和也，是个暗精灵。”熟悉的声音唤回了相叶的神智，他的视线，蓦地撞上了一双朝思暮想的琥珀色眸子。

相叶傻了，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“不想认识就算了……”二宫见相叶愣头愣脑的，自己伸了半天的手也没见对方握上去，顿时觉得泄气了，他垂下眼帘，小声嘟囔着，打算放下胳膊。

下一秒，二宫那只重新变得有些肉乎乎的左手，就被另一只骨节分明的大手给紧紧地包住了。

“我，我叫相叶雅纪，是木系大法师，我……我喜欢你，做我男朋友，好，好不好？”相叶结结巴巴，声音难掩颤抖，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着二宫，手也攥得死紧，生怕自己一错眼睛，一松手，这人就消失得无影无踪。

“哪有一上来就告白的，笨蛋。”二宫嘟嘟囔囔地吐槽，不去看相叶的眼睛，却悄悄红了耳朵，也没有挣脱对方的手。

“是我的不对，那小和愿意去我家坐坐吗？”相叶笑得看不见眼白，是这段时间以来，从未有过的开心模样。

“你既然都这么说了，那就，走呗……”二宫声音还是小小的，相叶却听清了，大法师笑得更加开心，他拉着二宫的手，离开了码头。

走在路上，相叶第一次觉得，他在居住区租的那所房子，是个家了。

剛趴在船舷边，海风拂面，咸腥中透着微凉，将披散的长发吹乱。

他跟相叶说了谎，二宫到底在哪，他到底是怎么想的，剛一清二楚。

昨天晚上，二宫单独找到剛，就是想告诉他，自己想好了。

“一生这么长，好不容易遇上个适合在一起的，万一错过了，就再也遇不上了吧。”二宫笑嘻嘻地，说得随意，但剛知道二宫的恐惧，这一定是他慎重考虑之后才做出的决定。

“那就祝你们地久天长了。”剛也笑了。

“承你吉言。”二宫消失在了夜色里，只留下一句清风送来的话。

收回思绪，剛放眼远眺。

不远处的海面上，潘和一群海中魔兽玩得正欢，银铃般的笑声远远地传来，这孩子最近又成长了不少，也愈发地喜欢待在海里。

光一来到剛身边，视线落在了正嬉戏着的小家伙身上。

“你说，明明相爱着，中间又没隔着什么血海深仇，干什么不好好在一起，非要纠结来纠结去呢。”剛趴在船舷上，幽幽地叹了口气。

“这话，你好像没资格说别人吧……”光一瞟了魅魔一眼，一言难尽的表情。

当初纠结来纠结去就是下不定主意跟我谈恋爱的，难道不是你？

“……呸！狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”心虚的魅魔，选择直接怼回去，语气凶巴巴，“你特意来讽刺我的是不是？”

“我是那样的人吗，”光一超级无奈，“你妈叫你去厨房给她打下手，我来通知你。”

“哼。”傲娇鬼甩着尾巴走了。

光一还站在那，看着踏浪而来的小海妖，深吸一口气。

天气越来越冷了。

为时七天的航程，没有人掌舵，塞壬战船就沿着某条看不见的航线，一路向北，然后从某个时刻起，一头扎进了深海之中。

进入海里以后，大家在甲板上活动的时间明显延长，毕竟深海奇景难得一见。

水下又航行了半天，四周越来越黑，有一点珍珠色的光芒在远处有规律的一闪一闪，越来越大。

船行的近了，大家才看清，发出光芒的东西，就是一个硕大的珍珠，珍珠被一个更加巨大的砗磲含在嘴里，高高地坐在一根粗壮无比的石柱上。

珍珠闪着刺目的白光，给远方归来的战船，指引方向。

石柱旁边是个石头拱门，门额上用塞壬的文字刻着一个单词，每个字母都又深又大——

“深海城。”

他们到了。

一个满头蓝发的塞壬从石拱门下方穿过，冲着船上的人高兴地挥了挥手，然后就飞速游了过来。

是大野智。

等他靠过来，所有人才看清，他另一只手上抓的到底是什么。

一条黑色的短裤。

“哗啦！”塞壬战船周围的水壁被突破了，浪花散尽后，一个只穿了一条到膝盖的松垮垮短裤的男人，就站在了甲板上。

大野智挥挥手，甲板上的海水就尽数回到了水壁之外。

“等一下再相互介绍吧，我先带你们去个地方。”说完话，他就钻进了控制室。

“苍蓝蔷薇”绕着深海城的外墙走了一段后，拐个弯，向着远离深海城的方向而去。

“这是……”塞壬战船停了下来，剛看着眼前的景色，震惊得说不出话来。

仿佛是通天彻地的冰墙，静默地矗立在深海之中，不知其长，不知其厚。

冰墙里有一行鲜红色颜料写成的大字，“10312，小，56”——

梅林历10312年，小信风季第56天。

距现在45天。

插在冰墙里的量尺显示，这45天里，冰墙增厚了三厘米。

“如你们所见，冰封海的范围在缓慢扩大。”大野智转过身来，连声音里都透着郑重。

“这是从未有过的情况。”

——TBC


End file.
